marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lasher (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
Once the Foundation captured Venom who was in San Francisco at the time, they brought him to their lab in Mojave Desert California. There they through a procedure forcible extracted five “seeds” (offspring) from Venom and hatched them. To young to control a host (as with all five offspring's) he was merged with one of Life Foundation's most skilled and trusted employees Roman Hernandez, a hired mercenary for the corporation, and together they'd along with the other four be Guardian Symbiotes. When Spider-Man (Peter Parker) followed his “sister” Strike Agent Four (host Donna Diego and yellow and red symbiote), he and the other Guardian Symbiotes all attacked the wall crawler. But before they could kill him Eddie who had gotten free once they removed the Venom symbiote, to which he quickly rejoined, appeared. Together Venom and Spider-Man defeated him and the others using a metabolic accelerator, aging the symbiotes turning them into dust and seemingly killing them when Venom turned up the power. His host as well as the other symbiotes also appeared to die in the ensuing explosion. Separation Anxiety The symbiote not only survived along with his siblings due to efforts by the Life Foundation, but their hosts had too. But he and the others began to gain influence over their host, so the hosts wanting to keep control planned to seek out Eddie Brock for help. When he (i.e. Ramon Hernandez) and the others suddenly left the Lift Foundation facility to get Eddie Brock's help and Donna (Strike Agent Four and host to his “sister”) went alone to talk to Brock/Venom but failed in her two attempts, he and the rest of the former Guardian Symbiotes (i.e. the hosts) joined her shortly after in her third attempt to get Brock's help. Together they broke Brock, who had lost the Venom symbiote, out of a New Maxico facility and brought him to abandoned factory in a small city near Chicago to make him help them. Unfortunately yet again Brock refused, due to his belief that all of the Venom symbiote's “children” become psychopathic killers like Carnage (Cletus Kasady). Later Brock managed to escape and shortly after his sister the largely purple and light purple symbiote along with her host Leslie Gesneria was found dead. Though at the time they believed it was Eddie Brock who killed them wanted to make him pay. When his brother the light orange symbiote and his host Carl Mach was later killed too by a sonic blade, Donna/sister went to kill Brock but his host Hernandez head stopped in the hopes Brock can still help them. Unbeknownst to him it was Donna, Donna who had snapped from her schizophrenia and his sister's influence back when she first reached out to Brock. But by the time he and his brother the largely blue sybiote host Trevor Cole realized this, she had picked up the sonic blade that she had stolen from facility that held Brock and killed his brother and the host. As his host Hernandez tried to calm her down, she killed them both but after a reunited Venom and Brock beat her the team tracking the Venom symbiote locked him and his siblings up it was revealed that only the hosts had dead. The Vault The symbiote and his four siblings were taken to the Vault a prison for superhuman criminals, once there they where sent to facility #12 for scientists studied and painfully experimented on them. One day during the Symbiote invasion, Venom and Brock sent world wide a psychic shriek that seemingly wiped out the invading symbiotes. Due to this along with the pain they were already experiencing, “he” and the others broke free and merged into one creature… a Hybrid. After briefly bonding with Guardsmen Six (Scott Washington), the new Symbiote escaped to find and bond with Scott once again and become the vigilante called Hybrid. Carnage U.S.A. After some time as the vigilante Hybrid they once again believed to be dead when Eddie Brock took it upon himself to kill all symbiotes. But again they survived and the host did not, it presumably found by the U.S. Army and was was defused into four separate creatures again and named Lasher, Riot, Phage and Agony. “He” and the others though apparently due to being defusioned had become catatonic and unable to totally bond with a host, were given to each member of the Mercury Team. A Contingency B team who has been training with Lasher and the other for the soul porous to eliminate Carnage, Lasher was partly bonded to a female military trained German Shepherd and leashed and controled by team leader Marcus Simms. When Carnage began taking over the people of Doverton Colorado and the Aveners (Camptain America, The Thing, Hawkeye, Wolverine) say for Spider-Man, the team was sent in aided by Dr. Nieves (Scorn. The team took on a large number of Carnage possessed towns people but ran into big trouble when Carnage and the Symbiote Avengers joined the fight. But even when Spider-Man, the sherrif Eric Morrell, a few townies and the arrivel of Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) the fight didn’t look good. Until Scorn driving a souped up tractor caught Carnage and Agent Venom, who were fighting at the time, to Ralsby Meat Packing Plant where she had made a devise that separated the symbiotes from Thompson and Kasady, freeing the Carnage possessed townies. But thing only continued to get bad as without Kasady’s control the Carnage symbiotes ran wild and took over the local zoo animals. As Lasher and the others fought a losing battle Simms ordered the do ahead to torch the area and thanks to Captain America to keep the blast localized. With the Carnage symbiotes destroyed, Thompson reunited with the Venom Symbiote captured Kasady and handed him over to the Avengers, Lasher and “his” siblings were put back in their containers after Simms and the team left for the others to clean up. Deadpool vs. Carnage When Carnage began a seemingly random killing spree throughout Oklahoma Deadpool tried to stop him and his girlfriend Shriek. But as the body count raised it was revealed that Kasady was after Mercury Team and Lasher as well as his siblings. Kasady found the team in a underground base in an abandoned town, he killed them all but the German Shepherd, who managed to get to Lasher who than saved the other symbiotes. When Deadpool showed up to find the dead soldiers and empty symbiote containers, he was cut to pieces by Kasady and left like that until Lasher with his siblings attached to the war dog saved him by having the other bond and pull Deadpool together. Instead of becoming one like they did before the three syboites having joined Deadpool to become a Frankenstein like monster but Deadpool is in full control despite the extra voice now in his head. Lasher and Deadpool went after Carnage who was at Carrington Cottage Psychiatric Hospital torturing staff and patients with Shriek. As Lasher attacked Carnage, Deadpool tricked Shriek to get Carnage alone, in the end he tricked Carnage into taking out Shriek which lead Carnage into giving himself up. In the end Deadpool gave up the other symbiotes back to Lasher and asked him to bring them back to the government in hopes they’ll be able to take care of them. But as to whether Lasher has done this or gone off with them remains unknown. | Powers = The Lasher symbiote gives its host the following powers: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Enhanced Smelling' *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'Wall-Crawling' *'ESP (Spider-Sense)' *'Immunity to Spider-man's Spider Sense' *'Webbing Generation' *'Camouflage Capabilities' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation (Multiple Tendrils)': Unlike his fellow symbiotes, the Lasher symbiote preferred to create tentacles on his back. His primary method of attack was to form his symbiotic costume into these long whip-like tendrils that acted as limbs so as to be more effective against opponents, ensnaring and lashing them. They had an apparent mucous membrane encompassing them. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Lasher (and his hosts) wasn't officially named Lasher, until , with the War Dog as host. It was the result of fan-naming and official toy-line naming: ** Lasher was originally the name of an action-figure but the name stuck in the symbiote mythos for the name of Ramon Hernandez's symbiote. * The Symbiote who would become known as Lasher is unofficially along with it’s four siblings, Carnage being the sixth are the 999th symbiote of the feral Klyntar from Venom's lineage. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fan-Made Alias Category:Venom Family Category:Klyntars Category:Symbiotes Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Hyperosmia Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Wallcrawling Category:Precogs Category:Organic Webbing Category:Web-Slinging Category:Camouflage